Paw prints in the sawdust
by left my heart in Paris
Summary: Set after 'Dog Tags' a silly fluffy Jibbsy one-shot. Gibbs comes home to find that he has more than one new member to his and Jenny's small family. Jenny's not sick in this. AU story is better than summery.


**This came to me after watching 'Dog Tags' last night. I'm not really sure this has a plot. Established Jibbs AU. Jenny isn't sick in this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

Paw prints in the sawdust 

"Good news Abs" Gibbs started to speak as he walked into Abby's lab, only to be met by her on the floor pouting at the German Shepard she'd named Jethro. "Cheer up Abs the marines said you could keep the dog" Gibbs said giving the usually bubbly Goth a smile.

"My land lord said no" Abby said stroking the dog behind the ears and pressing a kiss to the dog's head.

"Then you're going to need to find him a home" Gibbs stated and then realised the look Abby was giving him "No Abby, no" he shook his head.

"Oh come on Gibbs, he's man's best friend, he's quiet just like you I swear he won't make a sound" Abby said giving the older man the best puppy dog eyes she could muster.

"No" Gibbs stated once again shaking his head.

"Come on Gibbs, how can you resist this cute face" Abby said motioning to Jethro the dog who was also giving him the best puppy eyes he could.

"Watch me" Gibbs grumbled before walking out of the lab.

"Don't worry Jethro, I'll find you a good home" Abby promised hugging the dog tight.

On his way to the elevator Gibbs was met by Ducky "Hey Duck" he greeted as they both stepping into the lift.

"Jethro" the older man greeted with a smile recognising the look in Gibbs's eyes telling him that he had a question to ask. "Ask Jethro or you may never find the answer you seek"

Gibbs flipped the switch before turning to Ducky "What were you talking to Jenny about?"

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you as her doctor and she my patient, you should talk to Jennifer herself" Ducky stated.

"Fine" Gibbs grumbled flipping the switch putting the metal box back in motion.

Five minutes later Gibbs walked up to Jenny's door "Special Agent Gibbs, Director Shepard said that she didn't want to be disturbed" Cynthia tried but failed to stop him.

"I'm her husband I can see and talk to her when I want" Gibbs grumbled barging into his wife's office.

Jenny was just walking back to her chair as Gibbs opened the door and closed it behind him. "Jethro, you here as a doting husband or special agent?" she asked with a smile.

"More like a concerned husband" Gibbs sated walking over to Jenny, he noted the she looked paler than normal and that she also looked exhausted.

"Concerned about what?" Jenny asked sitting in her big director chair.

"You" Gibbs stated sitting on the edge of Jenny's desk and facing her.

"Me?" Jenny asked shocked "Why would you be worried about me?"

"Why were you talking to ducky?" Gibbs asked.

Jenny smiled "Nothing it was about another case" she stated not making eye contact with him.

"You're not sick are you?" Gibbs pushed, the fact she wouldn't look him in the eyes told him something really was wrong.

The redhead sighed "Jethro I'm fine, if there was something wrong I would tell you but there isn't so can we changed the subject?" She asked with a smile, "How's the case?" she asked.

"they said Abby could keep the dog but her land lord said no so she has to find a home for him" Gibbs stated.

"Poor Abby" Jenny said knowing how attached the Goth had come to the dog and he had to her, "You better get going I want your case files on my desk by the time you leave" Jenny said getting up from her desk and grabbed her bag.

"Where are you going?" Gibbs asked noting she was packing up for the day.

"After a quick briefing with Sec-Nav I'm going home" Jenny stated with a smile before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"See you at home" Gibbs said as he walked Jenny out.

Two hours later Leroy Jethro Gibbs arrived home, finally ready to relax after the day he'd had. "Jen" Gibbs called to his wife as he walked in.

"Down here" Jenny called from the basement.

"Why are you in the…" he trailed off as he walked into the basement and then stopped at what he saw "What is he doing here and in my basement?" he asked his voice raised a little.

Jenny was sitting on the floor of the basement next to Jethro the German Shepard, both covered in sawdust as she stroked him behind the ears. "He's ours Jethro, and the minute he walked into the house came straight down the basement, it seems he is more like you than Abby thought" Jenny said hugging the dog.

"And when did we decide that we wanted a dog?" Gibbs asked walking down the steps.

"I walked into Abby's lab and couldn't say no" Jenny shrugged her shoulders as she continued to stroke the dog.

"And your keeping his name?" Gibbs asked as he leant against the shell of his boat as he watched his wife bond with the dog.

"Yeah why?" Jenny asked looking up to her husband "You think I'll prefer this fluffy, cuddly Jethro than you?" she asked with a grin "Maybe we should nick name him JJ for Jethro Junior or maybe DJ for dog Jethro?" she suggested with a smirk finding her husbands shocked expression highly

"I think Jethro will be just fine" Gibbs said leaning over and patting the dog on the head.

"Do you think he'll be good family dog?" Jenny asked as Jethro the dog rested his head in her lap.

"Probably why?" Gibbs asked with a concerned facial expression as Jenny stood up from her position on the floor and the dog followed her "Jen what is going on?" he asked worried as he rested his hands on his wife's hips.

"Jethro, I was talking to Ducky because I asked him to run my blood" Jenny stated slowly as Jethro the dog began to circle the couples feet waiting for attention.

"How bad is it Jen, cos no matter how bad it is I'm never going to let you go, I won't do that again" He promised.

Jenny let out a smile as she ran a hand down her husband's chest playing with the buttons on his shirt "It won't last long only about nine months" Jenny stated with a smile as she watched realisation washed over his face.

"You're pregnant?" he asked and watched as she nodded "We're having a baby" he said in almost disbelief as he held her tight "Love you" he said before kissing her.

"Love you too" Jenny said before kissing him again as he began to carry her upstairs so they could celebrate.

Jethro the dog followed behind his new family leaving paw prints of sawdust all around the house.

Two years later…

Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked into his home, first he was met by the smell of dinner wafting from the kitchen.

And then Jethro the dog came running out of the basement, it being one of his favourite places in the house, to meet his master, "hey buddy, have you boon looking after the girls?" he asked scratching the dog behind the ear.

"Your home early" Jenny stated from the doorway of the lounge where she stood holding little eighteen month old Hannah Gibbs who was the apple of her parent's eyes. Gibbs leant across and kissed his wife.

"Da" The little girl gurgled clapping her hands together.

"That's right Hannah daddy" Gibbs smiled pressing a kiss to his little girls head.

"She'd been playing with Jethro all day haven't you" Jenny said hugging the girl a little tighter as she walked back into the lounge both Jethro's followed the girls.

"I'm going to finish dinner" Jenny said placing Hannah on her play mat where she had mounds of toy's in reach.

"I'm gunna get changed, is Han ok on her own" Gibbs asked glancing at their daughter who at that moment was very interested in her play bricks.

"She'll be fine" Jenny nodded before turning into the kitchen, Gibbs placed a quick kiss on her lips before walking out of the lounge.

Five minutes later Gibbs walked back into the lounge just as Jethro the dog walked over to the baby and laid down next to her mat.

"Jet" the baby gurgled as she shuffled over to the dog and latched her little hands on to the dog's fur then snuggled into his side also covering her in a little bit of sawdust.

Jenny smiled from her place in the kitchen and left them there for a moment before walking over to Hannah and picking her up "Come on sweetie dinner" she said placing a kiss to her babies forehead as she carried her into the kitchen.

Jethro got up from the mat and followed Jenny and Hannah into the kitchen, as the dog walked away Gibbs noticed the paw prints of sawdust he left behind.

The End…

**Probably one of the most random thing's I have ever written but hey.**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts.**

**I would also just like to say Happy Birthday to my beautiful fluff ball of a dog who's twelve today.**


End file.
